LittleBigPlanet 4
LittleBigPlanet 4 is one of the many games in the LittleBigPlanet series, completely doing away with the whole "layer" system, and, instead, giving a whole new "dimension system", i.e fully 3 Dimensional Environment Plane (3DEP) with full 3 Dimensional movement and physics, as well as camera. All levels are still there and, for compatibility reasons, the layer system is optional. Technical info The game itself has a very strange engine, which is obviously built from scratch. The resource amount it takes up is compressed to about 2.73 kilobytes. Meaning, you can have huge, detailed chunks of level, and have an extremely smooth framerate. There is also a framerate counter in create, but its usefulness is questionable. It uses something called seamless updating, which means the game can, and will, update at any time, even while you are playing or a level is loading, hence being seamless. All old content/DLC is pre-unlocked. Create mode It has a particularly odd, and standard, Create mode, with Stephen Fry as the narrator, as usual. However, there really isn't much you can't do in the create mode, as now it is completely limitless, allowing you to even script your own tools, as well as edit existing ones. The dimensional system is also interesting as, with no layer system, anything can be rotated in any plane. Holding "select" while creating enables these 3D placement options, and you can draw inward/outward with materials, as well as corner edit any surface. The premade items in the game are also no longer models, and can be recreated, and edited, using the modeling tool. In an update, LittleBigPlanet 4 got an optional "Advanced Edit" mode, which is a completely new Create mode type, which closely resembles Maya, Blender, and Photoshop. This is the mode the developers used to make the game. Interestingly, all old logic the game doesn't recognize is replaced with a "Script Element". Costumes Costumes have also had an overhaul, as now you can model and create your own characters with their own unique abilities. The Pod The pod is very different from the original, and, as such, has had mapping and loading issues with older pods, which were later fixed in the seamless updates. The Pod Computer has also experienced an interesting redesign, as the style resembles that of LittleBigPlanet 1. 3D is allowed in the Pod, as well as a limited creation mode(which automatically resets if the Pod is broken/deleted). Water is also allowed in the Pod, and, as experienced through extreme Pod creation exploits, the Pod's layer amount is set, by default, to 614.0, and the Pod is situated between layers 300-307. The earth, moon, and fridge are all just models, projected using developer-hidden (i.e, accessible but not openly shown.) commands in an inaccessible Script Element. The pod has different areas, such as a couch where you can challenge, assist, and even chat with other players. The info fridge also returns, and is where you buy Downloadable Content. It has been renamed the "InfiniFridge". Story The story system is way different than the original, adding about 11,562 objects-worth of collectibility. The story system itself has also changed, adding more depth to the story itself, such as having a separate "planet" system, like LittleBigPlanet Karting, which actually can be used by anybody to create elaborate adventures. There are exactly 100 curators as of this moment. There are 114 new characters in LittleBigPlanet 4, as well as old characters. The old quest characters from LittleBigPlanet 3 are now actual curators. The LittleBigPlanet 2 characters also returned to the scene, and have an entire planet dedicated to them in the story. The story is also considerably more dark, featuring some minor expletives, such as 'damn', 'crap', 'hell', etc. It also has more adult undertones, as mentions of sexual subject matter and murder, death, and bodily fluids (like blood, wounds, etc.) are in the story. Redwick Redwick is the official main character of LittleBigPlanet 4. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie, and is quite a kind, serious, and sophisticated character. You earn the "Popit Powerup" sackpocket from him. Bluewick Redwick is literally a blue Redwick, being also the complete opposite in moral values. However, he is not the main villain. Mr. Qube An entirely evil, selfish, yellowhead-like creature who feeds off of the energy of creativity. He is the main villain. You earn the "Eraser" sackpocket from him. Vera Oblonsky One of the many returning LittleBigPlanet 3 characters. Unlike before, she is now a curator, her planet theme being medieval. You earn the "Spear" sackpocket from her. Captain Pud Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being a sea theme(which also marks the return of the "English Seaside" background.) Papal Mache Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being the russian theater(which also marks the return of the "Russian Theatre" background.) The King Again, a returning character, which is quite interesting being that the original wasn't a sackbot. His costume has been modeled after the LittleBigPlanet 1 king. His planet theme/background being a classic theme (in which you earn the "The Synthesis of the Cosmos" music, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 3 pod theme). Felicia Again, a returning character. Her planet theme/background being a news theme. You earn the "Bubble Grenade" sackpocket from her, as well as the "Shield" sackpocket. Others Listing all of the curators is planned in future edits. Shara Whidnsy A character new to the game, she is based off of a more curvy sackgirl-ish design, however, she looks closer to the character in this video at 1:18, yet, extremely less dollish, and way more humanoid. She is married to Arven Whidnsy (who is seen traversing around the Planet's hub level) She is one of the youngest characters in the story, as well as the most independently willed, and will often assist you through her levels. When you first meet her in Redwick's Starship (Starship Airwick), she is pregnant. This gives a very vague idea how long the story is. You earn the "Grappling hook" sackpocket from her, as well as a theme and a music box (the "Nostalgia?" music, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 2 pod theme (you can also get the LittleBigPlanet 1 pod theme through a secret)). Gameplay The gameplay is fully 3D, while also allowing 2.5D mechanics for compatibility purposes. As it is built in an entirely new engine, there are a lot less bugs. You could make your own backgrounds with your own models and textures. Fixed/new bugs (LBP3)Profile corruption Status: Fixed Now, the game saves "states" of your profile every 1.2 microseconds (any lower would cause massive lag) each taking up 1.7KB more than the last. It never overwrites (only in extreme cases) them as it dynamically compresses them. (LBP3)Blank popit Status: Fixed Since the game runs off of an entirely new engine, this, like many others, has been fixed and will not return. (LBP4)Edit story/god glitch Status: Active Since the game allows limitless scripting, with said Script Element, one can dig deep into the game, load story levels in create mode, edit the pod, edit the script of a prize bubble '''to contain developer logic(which can be tweaked/selected without fear of returning to pod, and is usually early versions of existing logic, such as the '''Hud Element), materials, pods, costumes, backgrounds, and even a fresh, uncaptured paintball (the one you find in the projectiles 'section of your tools bag), etc. All logic without a "model" is displayed as a "'Script Element". (LBP4)Gyroscope glitch Status: Fixed If you placed a Gyroscope onto an object in a 3D level, the affected object would start flying around and stretching until it abruptly kicked you to Pod. Returning to Pod before it kicked you would have caused your sackperson/profile physics to become broken and glitchy (like in this video). The Gyroscope is now automatically replaced with the 3D variant in 3D levels. List of new music Two Door Cinema Club - Something Good Can Work For You (RAC remix) Echosmith - Cool Kids (RAC remix) M83 - Echoes Of Mine Craig Armstrong - Hanging / Escape (short) Craig Armstrong - Hanging / Escape (long) Most of M83's music The music logic is like the sound object now, with all non-sequencer music in one music box, and AB repeat for sections of song, as well as pitch and tempo alteration. The song used in the trailer is Passion Pit - Sleepyhead (Blenderblaster's Caffeinated Dubstep Remix) The song used in the intro cutscene is M83 - Splendor The song used in the end of the ending cutscene (the transition to credits) is M83 - Another Wave From You All music (except curator-based ones) is given out as default. List of new tools All logic in game is a branch of the Script Element. Thus, everything can have its script edited, even materials and objects. Another intriguing fact is that all LittleBigPlanet 4 logic has the word "Element" succeeding it. Script Element Exactly what it says. You can get even more in depth by adding more functions, and creating new logic. Can also set global and local variables. Dry Ice Basically, it's the Ice '''from early LittleBigPlanet, converted to the entirely new engine, as well as most bugs fixed. Hud Element Used to be a developer only tool. Now, it's in the game officially for everyone. Variable ElementCategory:GamesCategory:Fan Games Allows storage of global and local variables. Basically the replacement of the '''Memorizer, except it isn't permanent unless set to be. Colorizer Element Allows colorization of anything that gives off light. Used to be developer only. Filter Element Allows filtering of inputs. Used to be developer only. Threshold Element Allows filtering of inputs. Used to be exclusive to LittleBigPlanet Karting. In fact, some of the scripts used for the logic ingame (i.e the param options) have been reverse-engineered. #2 %% Threshold Element Param.NameReference THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_NAME Param.Name "Threshold Element" Param.Icon THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_ICON Param.Desc "Allows you to set the range your input(s) will have to stay within in order to activate." ScriptElementDefineNewScript; DefineElementInternalVariable MAXTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MINTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MAXINPUT DefineElementInternalVariable INVERTED NewInputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewOutputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewSetting 0 Type Counter NameReference MAXINPUT Name "Number of Inputs" MinValue 0 MaxValue inf NewSetting 1 Type Percentage NameReference MAXTHRES Name "Maximum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue (if.MINTHRES.MaxValue > Self.Value (MINTHRES.Value,100)) NewSetting 2 Type Percentage NameReference MINTHRES Name "Minimum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue MAXTHRES.MaxValue NewSetting 3 Type Boolean NameReference INVERTED Name "Inverted" NewSeparator "Inputs" DisplaySetting Setting 0 Icon INPUTS_ICON DisplayType Counter Function; NewSeparator "Settings" DisplaySetting Setting 1 Icon MAXIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; DisplaySetting Setting 2 Icon MINIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; NewSeparator "Output" DisplaySetting Setting 3 Icon INVERTED_ICON DisplayType Swap Swap.Option 0 Value false Icon DefaultNo Name "No" Swap.Option 1 Value true Icon DefaultYes Name "Yes" Script 0 if.Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).ValueMAXTHRES.Value Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) 0 else Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).Value Script 1 if.INVERTED.Value true InvertOutputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) New gameplay characters Sackworm Can climb grabbable materials and rubber. Can traverse through areas other characters can't, such as a tight maze. Can get crushed easily.